Starry Spirits
by Vladdywolfire
Summary: Some of the events of Phantom Planet never happen. Vladdy and some exchange students come to Amity Park there is something mysterious about them. And a evil shadow king that's after a crystal that can destroyed the galaxies.
1. Chapter 1

**Starry Spirits**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**Danny Phantom theme song belongs to Guy Moon.**

**Sailor Moon and songs belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Vladdy O'Connor/Sailor Phantom, Ash Kellogg, Wendy Sunshine, Ellen Blackstone, Shaw, King Remus, Princess Athenity, Terminus, and Shadow Knights belong to me, so no stealing them from me.**

The force of the satellite exploding sends the huge asteroid fast through space. Oh, of a sudden a mysterious figure appears out, of nowhere, "Stardust Surprise!" it yelled. The blast hits the asteroid it exploded into pieces; the figure disappears. A piece with a purple crystal on it flies towards earth.

Give sadness now a Sailor Smile.

Bring a miracle, a Sailor Wing.

Everyone has a shining star.

I won't give up! To tomorrow, a Sailor Yell!

Without doubt! I will catch you! The Sailor Star!

Let this pledge be delivered till the ends of the galaxy.

From the time when you disappeared,

An unending journey to search for you has begun.

On a map yellow with age, a stenciled picture of an angel.

Points a finger to a Dark Coliseum that awaits our arrival.

My heart trembles from that day's secret kiss.

No matter how difficult our destiny may be,

I will continue to find you.

Don't grieve, the Sailor Eyes!

This is about you, the Sailor Wind!

This song knows the path of the star.

I won't give up! To tomorrow, Sailor Yell!

Without doubt! We will find you! The Sailor Star!

Taking flight on angel's wings!

Back on earth Danny, Sam, and Tucker are walking down the street. When, Jack and Maddie came driving by them in the Fenton RV they hit a fire hydra. Just then Danny's ghost sense went off he ran into an alley he turned into his ghost form. He flies fast out of the alley; a store exploded people scream, and went running from the store.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker saw Technus stealing electronics and scaring the cashier. Danny slammed hard into Technus sending him into a register he got up from the floor. He flies out of the store Danny followed him outside; Technus formed electronics around a car. Turning it into a robot Danny flies at it he got hit by the engine he went flying fast from it. He came flying fast back at where it is at before Danny could do anything.

The robot takes off fast heading towards Sam and Tucker they were about to be run over. By it but they weren't something had stop it they saw. Three teenagers, two boys and one girl, in black and red uniforms with ghost weapons are standing there in front of them. Download sucks the robot into his right wrist Technus protested that technology is thing; Vid throws glowing cds at him.

Which, landed on him they shocked him he yelled; Download sucks Technus into his right wrist. They yelled, "Masters Blasters stops disasters!" a crowd had gathered around them. Vid puts her right arm up she press a button on her wrist a video of Mayor Masters. Appeared "greetings citizens of Amity Park I hope you have enjoy this demonstration". "Of Amity Park's new ghost hunting team the Masters Blasters funded by the city". "With the latest teen technology they'll do what Danny Phantom has not", he said to everyone.

The video ended Vid puts her arm down she, Download, and Thrash ran over to their car. They got in it drives away from the scene; Danny, Sam, and Tucker couldn't believe it. That Vlad had done this but they could Danny knew that he have to kick it up a notch.

To show the towns people that they still needs him, but every time that a ghost attacks the city. Danny would be upstaged by the Masters Blasters, and his suit would be destroyed by the ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday Jack invited Vlad to dinner that night he accepts his offered, and that he wants them to meet someone. That evening the Fenton's are waiting, for Vlad and the mystery person to come. Danny and Jazz knew that he's up to something that's not good at all.

They arrive at Fentonworks they came in the living room. Jack got Vlad in a bone crushing hug "V-man it's good to see you!" he said to him. "It's good to see you too Jack could you let me go", he said to him.

"Oh, sorry", he said to him letting go of him; Vlad straighten his suit. They notice a tall girl, who's not wearing any makeup, standing next to Vlad. Her hair is short snow white her eyes are emerald she's wearing a purple shirt. Navy blue overalls and black and white sneakers a gold star medallion with a silver crescent moon in the middle of it around her neck.

"Jack, Maddie, Jasmine, and Daniel I like you all to meet Vladdy O'Connor". "Her Aunt Ellen Blackstone is a friend of mines asks me if Vladdy could stay with me". "For the year I told her that I'd love to have her stay with me", he said to them.

"Vladdy this is my good friends the Fenton's", he said to her "it's nice to meet everyone", she said to them. "It's nice meet you too", said Maddie to Vladdy; they went in the kitchen they sat down at the table.

Dinner is already on the table they ate; Jack is jabbing on about ghosts. "So do you like the Masters Blasters?" Jack asked, Vladdy "I think they're stupid their catch phrases are really cheesy". "Danny Phantom was doing a fine job dealing with the ghosts than the Masters Blasters". "They charge you for their services, but Danny Phantom doesn't charge anyone for his services". "He does it out of the kindness of his heart", she said to him.

Danny and Jazz smiles at Vladdy for saying that Maddie, Jack, and Vlad is very surprise by what she just said to them. "Casper High is getting eight exchange students and one student teacher from Japan", said Vlad to them. Jazz is very excited that their school is getting some students from a different country. Danny wonders what they will be like Vladdy had a very good idea to who the students are.

After dinner the adults went down stairs to the Fenton's lab Jack shows Vlad their new ghost weapon. That will net a ghost shocking them making them weak to use their powers. So they can dissected them molecule by molecule Jack calls it the Fenton Shockernet.

While, the adults are down in the lab the kids went in the living room. "Why did your aunt send you to Vlad?" Danny asked, Vladdy "I'm on probation". "For sneaking out at night she thought that a year in a small town that I'll never do it anymore", she said to him.

"How old are you?" Jazz asked, Vladdy I'm fifteen years old", she said to her. "How old are you and your brother?" she asked, her "I'm sixteen years old and Danny is fourteen years old", she said to her.

"What does your aunt do for a living?" Danny asked, Vladdy "my Aunt Ellen is an assistant to some big time". "Director in Hollywood, California", she said to him both Danny and Jazz thought that's really neat to what her aunt does for a living.

Later Vlad and Vladdy thank the Fenton's for dinner they left and went home. Vlad went in his study to do some work; Vladdy went upstairs to her room she sat down at her desk. She continues working on a dragon jigsaw puzzle that she started earlier that day.

As she was working on her puzzle she got a perception of the earth. Being destroyed by a mysterious figure with a purple crystal the vision ended. Vladdy knew that what she just saw was not good at all she finished her puzzle later she went to bed.

Vlad had been working on paperwork from the mayor's office, and his companies. He had decided to retire for the night; Vladdy had become really good friends with Sam, Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie.

The exchange students have arrived at Casper High they're staying with different families of Amity Park. All the girls rolled their eyes at all the boys, for drooling over the student teacher Trista Meiou**. **


End file.
